fire and heart
by adventure prince
Summary: takes place after the evens of "radiant amazon" wheeler thinks Ma-ti could use a little lesson and trust me niether of them are going to like it WARNING contains spanking


A/N I do not own captain planet enjoy.

Ma-ti was lying on his bed reading another mystery novel when wheeler stepped in looking serious. "Hello wheeler." Ma-ti Said joyfully smiling and waving lightly. Wheeler sat down next to the youngest of the planeteer's "Wheeler what's wrong" Ma-ti asked a bit confused at Wheelers seriousness.

"Ma-ti we need to talk." Wheeler said grabbing Ma-ti by the arm and forcing him to sit up.

"Ow! Wheeler you're hurting me!" the kid yelped wriggling his arm free.

"Sorry about that." Wheeler apologized than turned serious again. "Ma-ti I don't know what you were thinking" Wheeler started to scold

"What did I do?" Ma-ti questioned scratching the back of his black haired head and cocking an eyebrow.

"You tried to take Duke Nukem and Sly sludge by yourself!" Wheeler nearly shouted.

"They set my village on fire! I bet you would have done the same!" Ma-ti yelled throwing his book at wheelers head and started glaring furiously at his friend.

"That doesn't excuse how you acted. Going off like that you could have been killed" Wheeler scolded rubbing his forehead where Ma-ti had **thrown the book at him **(get it it's a metaphor) Wheeler crossed his arms and started glaring at the younger planeteer.

"Maybe you should just keep your thoughts to yourself!" Ma-ti glared back even more furiously.

"There you go again full of rage, your supposed to be the planeteer of heart" Wheeler scolded.

"If somebody set your home on fire your would have set them on fire" Ma-ti scowled

"That's not the point! The point is you were reckless and you need to be taught a lesson" Ma-ti jumped to his feet in shock.

"Wheeler what are you going to do?" Ma-ti whispered slightly and stammered back a bit.

"Ma-Ti I am going to teach a lesson by giving you a good long spanking" Ma-ti came out of his shock and stared at Wheeler in confusion.

"A what?" Ma-ti questioned tilting his head slightly.

Wheeler stared at Ma-ti in shock "Didn't your parents ever spank you?"

"Well no we have other ways of punishing our children." Ma-ti stated.

"And that is….?" Wheeler questioned giving Ma-ti an odd look. Ma-ti opened his mouth but wheeler slapped his hand over his mouth. "On second thought I don't want to know." Wheeler groaned.

"So what is a spanking?" Ma-ti asked

(After Wheeler had explained)

Ma-Ti's face flushed a bright red. "No way! You wouldn't dare." Ma-ti yelled.

Wheeler sighed "Come on little buddy don't make this any harder than it has to be. Just get over my knee." Wheeler said lightly patting his lap.

"No way!" Ma-ti shouted crossing his arms and looking away stubbornly. Wheeler pulled down ma-ti's shorts and started yanking him over his lap.

"Let me go!" Ma-ti screamed trying his best to keep himself from going over Wheeler's knee.

"Ma-ti stop it!" Wheeler scolded slapping Ma-ti's rear making him jolt forward and fall over Wheeler's lap.

"Wheeler please!" Ma-ti begged starting to squirm.

"Sorry but you need this" Wheeler stated pulling down Ma-ti's briefs.

Ma-ti blushed "W-Wheeler…..ouch!" Ma-ti screamed as wheeler slapped Ma-Ti's rear a second time.

"Be quiet or I'll use my ring" Wheeler threatened raising his hand and bringing it down again and again. Ma-ti clenched his eyes shut and started kicking his legs franticly. "Ma-ti hold still" the guardian of fire commanded.

"Wheeler! Please! Stop!" Ma-ti pleaded. "It hurts!" and before the guardian of heart knew what he was doing he raised his arm in the air and called "Heart!"

Wheeler noticed this almost instantly, so before Ma-ti had a chance to do anything Wheeler pinned his arm to the small of his back and took of his ring "I warned you" Wheeler raised his arm in the air and called "Fire!"

"No wheeler! Please don't!" Ma-ti begged Wheelers smacks became more painful and it wasn't long before Ma-Ti started bawling. His cheeks were red and swollen from crying. Wheeler decided to land only 12 more for each year of his life. By this time Ma-ti's rear had been turned a bright sunburnt red. "I'm sorry wheeler! I'm so sorry!" Ma-ti cried as wheeler pulled up his underwear and shorts.

"It's ok little buddy its over now" wheeler soothed picking the raven haired boy up and sat him on his lap Ma-ti wrapped his legs around wheeler's waist and his arms around the red-heads neck and sobbed into his chest.

After a few minutes of letting Ma-Ti have a good cry wheeler heard Ma-ti say something he thought he would never say to him "I love you big brother"

"Ma-ti did you just call me big brother?" Wheeler questioned pulling Ma-ti away where he nodded. They both were an only child but all the time they had spent together had given them a bond together. Wheeler smiled and picked Ma-ti up "Come on then little bro lets go for a swim. Bet you would like that" Ma-ti smiled back

"That I would" he said rubbing his rear and as wheeler carried them they both started laughing knowing that their weren't any hard feelings

A/N hoped u enjoyed


End file.
